Merci le faux bond !
by Relaax
Summary: Quand Finn pose un lapin à Clarke, Lexa est là pour rattraper le coup comme il faut.
1. Chapter 1

**Salut la compagnie !**

**En relisant les quelques fics non achevées qui traînaient dans mon PC, je suis tombée sur une qui m'a fait un peu plus sourire que les autres. A la base, c'était une histoire assez longue mais puisque je suis pas ultra certaine d'un jour la terminer, j'ai sélectionné un extrait (un flashback pour être précise), je l'ai un poil peaufiné et j'en ai fait cet OS. Si jamais il vous plaît, y'aura toujours moyen que j'en tape une suite. On verra.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Si Clarke était née dans un milieu aisé, elle n'était pas pour autant une grande fana du luxe et du m'as-tu-vu, alors quand Finn l'avait invitée à dîner dans l'un des meilleurs restaurants gastronomiques de la ville, elle n'avait pas été particulièrement emballée. Mais bon, il avait semblé y tenir et elle n'avait pas eu le cœur de lui dire non. Ils ne s'étaient pas revus depuis leur rupture deux mois auparavant et elle devait admettre qu'il lui manquait un peu.

Finn était un mec gentil, souvent maladroit, certes, mais touchant, et elle n'avait rien de terrible à lui reprocher : il ne l'avait pas trompée - à ce qu'elle en savait -, ne lui avait jamais fait de sales crasses et s'était même au contraire toujours plié en quatre pour qu'elle soit heureuse. Certaines filles auraient sans doute crevé père, grand-mère et clébard pour sortir avec un type pareil. Elle ne niait pas toutes ses qualités, elle était consciente qu'elle avait eu de la chance de tomber sur lui et qu'ils avaient été bien ensemble. Ca s'était simplement gâté quand elle était entrée à l'université alors qu'il bossait comme un dingue au commissariat : leurs rythmes de vie différents les avaient éloignés, leurs aspirations aussi, et il s'était en prime braqué lorsqu'elle avait refusé d'emménager avec lui. Elle n'avait pas encore vingt piges, elle aimait son indépendance et elle ne s'était pas sentie de sauter le pas de l'installation. Ils s'étaient séparés peu de temps après.

Clarke n'était pas convaincue que leur histoire puisse repartir, elle n'était même plus sûre de ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui, mais elle avait besoin d'être au clair et le revoir était certainement la meilleure solution pour être fixée une bonne fois pour toutes. Elle s'était pour l'occasion parée d'une jolie robe bleue, d'une paire de talons hauts, avait douloureusement combattu avec sa tignasse pour obtenir de charmantes boucles blondes et souligné ses yeux clairs d'un maquillage discret mais raffiné. A en croire les regards jetés à la dérobée sur son passage, le résultat était plutôt réussi, elle faisait son petit effet, c'était toujours bon pour l'ego.

Quand elle arriva au restaurant à l'heure convenue, elle ne fut pas tellement surprise d'apprendre que son ex n'était pas encore là : c'était fréquent que ses gardes au commissariat durent un peu plus longtemps que prévu et avec un peu de chance, il ne tarderait pas trop. Néanmoins et surtout histoire de ne pas passer pour la pauvre crétine à qui l'on avait fait faux bond, elle décida de l'attendre au bar plutôt que de poireauter à la table que le jeune homme leur avait réservée. Un barman guindé à l'extrême dans un smoking noir vint rapidement à sa rencontre.

\- Qu'est-ce que je vous sers ?

\- Un mojito s'il vous plaît, demanda-t-elle sans même avoir consulté la carte des boissons.

Le barman la détailla un moment, hésitant.

\- Vous avez une pièce d'identité ?

Clarke crut entendre sa mâchoire se décoller à la question. Ca faisait une belle lurette qu'on n'avait pas contrôlé son âge avant de lui servir de l'alcool. Puis, merde, elle avait dix-neuf piges, pas treize, et ce n'était pas non plus comme si elle voulait qu'on lui apporte une bouteille entière de rhum. A moins qu'il ne charge ses cocktails façon ruskov, elle ne risquait pas de se taper un coma éthylique avec un vulgaire mojito. L'excès de zèle du type et sa fierté heurtée, elle s'agaça quelque peu :

\- J'ai vraiment l'air d'avoir douze ans ?

\- Non, mais je me dois de vérifier que vous en avez bien vingt-et-un. Si ce n'est pas le cas, je peux aussi vous proposer des cocktails sans alcool.

\- Si j'avais voulu un soda, je me serais arrêtée au supermarché du coin, argua-t-elle sèchement, vexée comme un pou.

Le serveur la zieuta avec un petit air narquois qui lui fila une sévère envie de le gifler.

\- Stephen, cessez de tourmenter cette jeune femme et servez-lui donc ce mojito.

La voix, à la fois calme et autoritaire, claqua dans le dos de la jolie blonde et ledit Stephen perdit d'emblée sa trogne moqueuse. Il faisait indubitablement moins le malin devant sa nouvelle interlocutrice et Clarke fut ravie de le voir ainsi se tortiller de gêne façon ver de terre.

\- Bien sûr, mademoiselle Woods. Tout de suite.

La susnommée se hissa sur le tabouret le plus proche de la Griffin qui lui coula un regard surpris. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce que le serveur se ratatine devant une nana qui devait n'avoir que cinq à six années de plus qu'elle à tout péter.

\- J'aurais pu me débrouiller, bougonna la plus jeune avec une indéniable mauvaise foi.

\- Je n'en doute pas une seconde, rétorqua l'autre du tac-au-tac, le ton transpirant l'ironie.

Clarke s'apprêtait à laisser sa vexation de nouveau causer mais le sourire espiègle que lui lança sa voisine de tablée l'en dissuada bien vite et elle sentit un sourire similaire se former sur ses lèvres. Elle l'observa un moment de plus sa sauveuse de mojito, à la dérobée. Sa silhouette élancée était mise en valeur par un pantalon-tailleur parfaitement cintré, elle se payait une adorable petite gueule d'ange et, summum de la réussite, des pépites d'un vert électrisant à la place des yeux. En définitive, elle était prodigieusement canon, et vu l'assurance dégagée, elle en était assurément consciente.

La plus jeune cessa son examen visuel lorsqu'elle se heurta au regard beaucoup trop captivant de la Woods, et elle se racla la gorge pour reprendre comme si de rien n'était, comme si elle n'avait pas ressenti un soudain et incompréhensible coup de chaud.

\- C'est quoi votre secret avec les barmans récalcitrants ?

\- J'ai réellement l'âge de consommer de l'alcool.

_Outch, touchée_. La Griffin grimaça, ce qui parut d'autant plus amuser Lexa.

\- J'ai l'âge de conduire, se défendit la blondine.

\- Des auto-tamponneuses ?

Clarke ouvrit la bouche et la referma presque aussi sec, coupée par la répartie de la jeune femme qui la scrutait avec un air mutin.

Le barman choisit ce moment pour radiner sa trogne de constipé. Il déposa le mojito polémique devant elle avant de glisser un verre de vin blanc jusqu'à Lexa qui le remercia d'un sourire poli. Clarke tiqua : ce fayot venait de servir sa camarade de bar sans même qu'elle n'ait eu besoin de commander. Elle tourna un œil suspicieux vers la Woods à peine Stephen eut-il décampé s'occuper d'un autre client.

\- Il a le béguin pour vous, c'est pas possible autrement.

La belle brune échappa un bref mais Ô charmant rire cristallin qui résonna putain d'atrocement bien aux oreilles de Clarke.

\- Je ne suis pas vraiment son genre.

La Griffin fronça un sourcil, sans piger de suite. Et évidemment, Lexa la laissa patauger dans la semoule jusqu'à ce qu'elle devine par elle-même.

\- Oh.. finit par murmurer Clarke. Oh mais c'est pour ça..

\- Hm, hm. Vous auriez sûrement eu moins de mal à obtenir votre mojito avec un hétéro.

Le ton gentiment moqueur qu'employa la plus âgée fit réaliser à Clarke qu'elle avait peut-être été un chouille arrogante malgré elle, et elle sentit un début de rougeur lui cramer les joues.

\- C'est pas ce que je voulais dire, tenta-t-elle maladroitement de se rattraper.

\- Absolument pas, charria la Woods, pas dupe pour un sou.

Clarke se para d'une petite moue boudeuse alors que sa voisine affichait un sourire canaille. La plus jeune se plongea quelques secondes dans son mojito pour tenter de noyer sa connerie. Elle n'était pas facilement intimidée d'habitude, mais là, elle avait la drôle d'impression d'être un putain de hamster face à un tireur d'élite. Lexa dégageait un sacré charisme et c'était typiquement le genre de personne qui devait être à son aise avec n'importe qui, n'importe quand : ça se sentait à son habile manière de débiter de la répartie.

\- Vous croyez qu'il va aussi me recaler si je lui demande des cacahuètes ? osa finalement Clarke après avoir senti son estomac gronder.

\- Je suis presque sûre qu'ils ne servent pas de cacahuètes ici.

La jolie blonde soupira doucement en réalisant qu'elle n'était pas au bar du coin et que le Stephen l'aurait sûrement encore reluquée avec mépris si elle avait osé le déranger pour un foutu pot de cacahuètes. Elle abhorrait définitivement ce genre d'établissements de bourges coincés du bulbe.

\- Un assortiment d'amuse-gueules au caviar, ce serait plus acceptable ? reprit-elle après avoir lorgné sur la carte à disposition sur le comptoir.

Elle avait volontairement usé d'un ton hautain, ce qui, loin d'offusquer la Woods à ses côtés, lui valut un charmant sourire en coin. Cette dernière enchaîna, non sans malice :

\- Seulement si vous êtes prête à hypothéquer un rein.

Clarke laissa éclater un franc rire. Elle avait toujours était friande de ce genre d'humour douteux, de ce cynisme qui pouvait parfois choquer. Après avoir sifflé une gorgée de plus de son verre, elle glissa de nouveau une œillade vers celle qui l'avait sauvée avec brio de la solitude.

\- Vous avez hypothéqué l'intégralité de vos organes pour être aussi privilégiée par le personnel ?

Lexa étira un léger sourire et secoua doucement la tête en signe de négation.

\- Mes clients payent généralement l'addition.

La plus jeune bada un moment à la réponse. _Clients_. Elle avait dit _clients. Oh. Putain. _A tous les coups_, s_a mystérieuse inconnue était une escort. C'était cohérent : elle était canon à s'en péter la rétine, elle avait la nonchalance séduisante, quelque chose de suave dans la voix, et, surtout, elle n'était pas accompagnée et avait vingt à trente ans de moins que la plupart des gens qui fréquentaient les lieux. Clarke se maudit de ne pas y avoir songé plus tôt.

\- Vous êtes.. commença-t-elle, en bredouillant.

_Shit_, elle ne pouvait pas le dire, c'était trop gênant. Lexa avait parfaitement perçu son trouble mais semblait prendre un plaisir fou à la voir ramer comme une galérienne. C'est pourtant elle qui mit fin au supplice de Clarke après plusieurs longues secondes de malaise pour la cadette.

\- Avocate. Mais je vais tâcher de paraître flattée que vous ayez pu instinctivement penser autre chose.

La Griffin manqua de souffle à l'annonce. Elle aurait probablement dû être soulagée de ne pas être en train de taper la discut' avec une prostituée grand luxe mais même pas, elle se sentait juste prodigieusement sotte d'avoir aussi vite conclu qu'une nana sublime dans un restau chic était nécessairement là pour vendre son corps. Elle était morte de honte et détourna instinctivement les yeux vers.. _oh, tiens, un lustre !_

\- Je suis désolée, déclara-t-elle piteusement quand son rythme cardiaque eut retrouvé une cadence à peu près normale.

Et elle l'était, réellement. A la place de sa camarade de bar, elle aurait certainement pris la mouche et se serait barrée loin, loin de cette folle dingue qui venait de la cataloguer escort. Une chance pour elle, Lexa n'était pas aussi susceptible, et la situation semblait davantage l'amuser que l'énerver. Son lumineux sourire en témoignait, ce qui eut le mérite de décrisper Clarke.

\- Détendez-vous, ce n'est pas non plus comme si vous m'aviez demandé combien je facturais la nuit.

\- Vous n'auriez certainement pas été dans mes moyens.

_Bon sang, _mais pourquoi est-ce qu'elle avait dit ça ? La rétorque lui avait filé entre les lèvres avant même que ses neurones n'aient eu le temps de reconnecter. On lui avait pourquoi expliqué à maintes et maintes reprises qu'il fallait tourner sept fois sa langue dans sa bouche avant de l'ouvrir, mais alors là, zéro pointé pour la tour de contrôle. Elle était elle-même en train de creuser sa tombe de la gênance absolue.

\- On pourra toujours envisager un tarif étudiant si jamais je me reconvertis.

_Fucking god_, Lexa lui faisait du rentre-dedans ou elle hallucinait juste sévère ? Ca aurait été un mec, elle n'aurait probablement pas douté, ne serait-ce parce que la gent masculine n'était globalement pas réputée pour son approche en finesse. Et puis, tant qu'on était à verser dans le cliché, elle n'aurait de prime abord pas misé trois billets que la nana à ses côtés puisse être attirée par les femmes. Ce qui était assez crétin, puisqu'elle avait elle-même déjà couché avec quelqu'un du même sexe et elle ne s'estimait pour autant pas ressembler à un camionneur. M'enfin, les à priori, c'était comme l'herpès : plutôt tenace comme truc.

Le portable qui vibra dans son sac à main la tira de ses réflexions hautement intellectuelles (ahem) et lui servit une magnifique excuse pour ne pas rebondir sur l'ambigu des derniers propos de l'avocate. Elle sortit son téléphone pour lire le dernier sms reçu qui, sans grande surprise, avait été envoyé par Finn. _"Grosse urgence au boulot, je vais pas pouvoir venir. Je suis vraiment désolé, je me rattraperai, promis._" Le petit cœur qu'il avait calé en fin de message lui laissa un sentiment amer. C'était horrible de lui en vouloir alors qu'il avait été appelé sur une intervention de dernière minute qui incluait potentiellement le sauvetage de vies humaines, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle, elle lui en voulait de l'avoir encore une fois reléguée au second plan derrière son travail. Il lui avait vanté une fabuleuse soirée de retrouvailles et elle se retrouvait là, comme une potiche larguée.

Lexa avait bien perçu son désarroi, mais elle s'abstint de lui déballer une phrase toute faite destinée à réconforter les gens qui venaient de se manger un lapin. Elle avait eu idée nettement meilleure en tête et ne passa pas par trente-quatre chemins pour l'exposer :

\- Je vous invite à dîner.

Ca sonnait davantage comme une affirmation que comme une question. Croyant d'abord à une boutade, Clarke échappa un petit rire nerveux, qui cessa aussitôt qu'elle eut capté que la Woods n'était pas du tout en train de blaguer.

\- Attendez, sérieusement ?

\- Vous avez mieux à faire ?

La jolie blonde hésita. La scène lui semblait bien trop surréaliste : elle ne connaissait rien de cette fille - si ce n'est qu'elle ne se prostituait pas (charmante info !) - et elle l'invitait ainsi cash à manger un morceau comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle au monde. La logique aurait voulu qu'elle refuse, qu'elle trouve une excuse bidon pour poliment balayer la proposition, mais y'avait un truc bizarre qui lui fracassait les tripes et qui lui donnait envie de d'accepter sans se torturer l'esprit.

\- Vous n'attendez pas quelqu'un ? renchérit l'étudiante pour gagner quelques précieuses secondes de réflexion.

\- Je terminais de m'entretenir avec une cliente quand je vous ai trouvée à batailler au bar pour votre mojito. Y'a plus rien qui me retient ici.

Clarke se mordit l'intérieur de la joue. La compagnie de la brune était indéniablement plaisante et la perspective de passer une soirée carrément plus tentante que celle de rentrer à l'appart pour engloutir de la crème glacée devant un épisode de Friends, mais c'était quand même moralement douteux de s'embarquer avec une quasi inconnue dont la force d'attraction bousillait tous les compteurs, encore plus lorsqu'on était dans le flou avec son ex. L'image de Finn s'imprima à sa rétine, elle soupira malgré elle, et avoua :

\- Je devais dîner avec mon ex.

\- Toutes mes condoléances ? charria gentiment la Woods, l'air faussement grave.

Elle savait pertinemment ce que Clarke avait par là cherché à lui faire comprendre, mais ça ne l'avait pas déstabilisée outre mesure. Pire, elle s'en amusait et la plus jeune des deux dut se faire violence pour ne pas sourire. Son audace et sa manière de tout tourner à la dérision étaient bien trop séduisantes pour qu'elle puisse lui en tenir rigueur.

\- On vous a déjà dit non ?

La question n'appelait pas vraiment à une réponse et Lexa en était consciente. Son sourire s'adoucit et ses traits redevinrent plus sérieux.

\- Ce n'est qu'un dîner, vous ne risquez pas grand chose à accepter.

L'argument était recevable, elle n'était après tout pas une espèce de nymphomane qui allait nécessairement finir sa soirée à l'horizontale parce qu'une nana définitivement trop sexy la couvait d'un regard à lui tout seul responsable de la fonte des glaces en Sibérie Orientale. Bien sûr que non, elle n'était _pas du tout _aussi faible que ça. Et au pire du pire, elle était _techniquement_ célibataire et ce n'était pas de sa faute si son ex lui avait posé un lapin (on s'arrange comme on peut avec sa conscience). Clarke s'humecta les lèvres avant de s'enquérir :

\- Je ne sais toujours pas comment vous vous appelez.

\- Ca, ça peut s'arranger, assura la Woods, toujours aussi sûre d'elle. Je m'appelle Lexa.

Elle lui tendit une main pour accompagner son propos, une main que la jolie blonde se décida à serrer sans trop atermoyer. Le contact était chaud, agréable, et étrangement intime. Elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'une banale poignée de main pouvait à ce point mitrailler l'épiderme de frissons. C'était aussi perturbant que grisant.

\- Clarke, se présenta-t-elle à son tour, sur un timbre plus rauque qu'elle ne l'aurait prédit.

\- Enchantée, Clarke.

_Shit_, les syllables de son prénom avaient claqué avec une sensualité à la limite de l'indécence. Clarke déglutit difficilement. Même si elle entendait bien cette agaçante petite voix qui n'avait de cesse de lui chuchoter à l'oreille qu'elle allait forcément à un moment ou à un autre craquer comme une allumette pour cette déroutante inconnue, elle décida de l'envoyer sèchement chier, de se concentrer sur le moment présent et d'oublier tout le reste.

\- Juste un dîner, et pas ici.

Lexa se fendit d'un sourire sincèrement ravi et elle ne mit guère longtemps à déposer un billet de vingt dollars sur le comptoir pour régler leurs consommations. Sa précipitation à quitter les lieux arracha un doux rire à la plus jeune.

\- Je ne pensais pas que vous aviez faim à ce point.

Le sous-entendu fit étinceler les prunelles de la Woods.

\- Disons que vous avez su m'ouvrir l'appétit.

* * *

**Voilà, voilà ! J'espère que vous avez kiffé. Si jamais une suite vous tente ou même que vous avez envie de lire un autre OS, n'hésitez pas, je prends toutes les suggestions. Zoubi ! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Salut la compagnie !**

**J'ai pas eu le temps de poster quoi que ce soit depuis un bail MAIS voilà j'espère de quoi rattraper le tir. C'est pas ultra long, quelques piquantes fautes traînent sûrement dans la tambouille et mon humour ne s'est (malheureusement) toujours pas amélioré, mais ça se laisse lire. Genre, vite fait, en débranchant sa cervelle et en graillant des bonbecs sous la couette. **

**Un gros merci à ceux/celles qu'ont bombardé de la review sur le premier chapitre. Contente que ça vous ait plu et en espérant qu'il en soit de même pour la suite.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Clarke s'était bien douté que Lexa n'était pas le genre à conduire un vieux taco délabré qui refoulait la frite (big up à tous ceux qui laissent traîner le reste de macdo drive dans la bagnole), mais elle l'aurait davantage imaginée propriétaire de l'une de ces rutilantes berlines noires - présentes en masse sur le parking du restaurant - que d'une Ford Mustang décapotable rouge vif des années 60. Une vraie voiture de film hollywoodien. L'avocate sembla s'amuser de la surprise qui pouvait se lire dans le regard de la plus jeune mais elle ne commenta pas et lui ouvrit simplement la portière pour l'inviter à monter.

Peut-être que si la Woods avait été moins canon ou que le geste lui avait paru forcé, Clarke aurait ronchonné qu'elle n'était pas une fichue assistée, mais là, elle s'était bornée à un léger sourire et à un merci poli avant de s'installer. _Ah, faiblesse, faiblesse.._

\- Je comprends mieux pourquoi c'est ma voiture qui reste sur le parking, lança-t-elle lorsque Lexa eut elle-même trouvé sa place à l'intérieur du véhicule.

\- On aurait pris un PV pour excès de vitesse avec la vôtre, vanna habilement la plus âgée.

L'ironie de la remarque aurait pu se teinter d'une certaine condescendance mais ce n'était que de la moquerie gentillette vis-à-vis de sa Twingo qui chancelait dès qu'elle avait le malheur de dépasser les 110 km/h sur l'autoroute. Clarke le comprit bien et ne s'en vexa guère.

\- Ma Twingo a l'avantage d'être assez discrète pour que je ne me fasse pas contrôler par les flics tous les deux jours. Ca doit pas être la même pour vous.

La Woods lui glissa un regard amusé.

\- Avec vous à mes côtés, on risque clairement de se faire contrôler.

\- Vous insinuez que j'ai une tête de délinquante ?

Lexa cessa de vérifier la bonne tenue de son rouge à lèvres dans le rétro pour la détailler, fit mine d'y cogiter et se fendit finalement d'un sourire mutin charmant à souhait.

\- J'insinue surtout que votre numéro de téléphone intéressera davantage un flic que l'état de ma plaque d'immatriculation.

Clarke mit plusieurs secondes à réaliser que la jolie brune venait indirectement de lui bombarder du compliment. _Sans pression, à l'aise Blaise_. Elle se mâchouilla l'intérieur de la joue, piquée par la facilité avec laquelle son interlocutrice parvenait à la décontenancer. Mots, voix, gestes, cette nana était un putain d'appel au flirt.

\- Je ne savais pas que la formule "juste un dîner" incluait la flatterie, s'entendit répondre la plus jeune, prise au jeu.

\- J'ignorais qu'énoncer une évidence relevait de la flatterie.

L'air faussement innocent de la Woods lui fit gentiment rouler des yeux - et peut-être rougir un chouille -. Clarke n'était pas dupe pour un sou, elle n'avait pas besoin de fréquenter la jeune femme depuis des lustres pour se rendre compte que cette dernière savait pertinemment ce qu'elle disait, de quelle manière elle le disait et le trouble qu'elle pouvait provoquer chez autrui.

\- Vous devriez donner des cours de rhétorique, vous auriez du succès.

Lexa lui coula un œil filou suite à la remarque et extirpa adroitement la voiture de la place de parking avant de passer la seconde et d'engager le véhicule sur la route.

\- Votre fac embauche ?

La jolie blonde laissa entrevoir un léger sourire en coin. L'avocate semblait s'éclater à lui faire du rentre-dedans, et elle devait avouer que ce n'était pas déplaisant. Si elle avait employé les méthodes classiques de drague des kékés des plages et l'avait reluquée comme un vulgaire morceau de bidoche, ça aurait été une autre histoire, mais là, c'était juste.. agréable. Clarke se détendait et son verbe avec :

\- Déjà dépendante ?

\- Evidemment. Je l'ai été à l'instant où vous m'avez confondue avec une prostituée, rétorqua Lexa, pleine d'ironie.

_Oh, shit_, le rappel de la gêne. Clarke échappa un rire nerveux et se prit rapidement le visage entre les mains. Même avec toute la bonne volonté du monde, elle n'était pas sûre qu'elle aurait pu se vautrer davantage qu'en assimilant Lexa à une péripatéticienne une demi-heure auparavant. M'enfin, pour sa défense, la Woods était probablement le genre de meuf qui restait sexy même lorsqu'elle se ramenait à la caisse d'Auchan avec un paquet de serviettes hygiéniques pour seul article. Voilà, c'était donc de SA faute parce que c'était ELLE qui respirait la luxure à quinze kilomètres à la ronde.

\- Je ne sais pas comment vous avez pu m'inviter à dîner après ça..

\- Je n'allais pas passer à côté d'une belle soirée à cause d'une vulgaire histoire de maladresse.

Lexa décolla un instant ses yeux de la route pour regarder sa passagère qui, rassurée de constater qu'elle ne lui en tenait en rien rigueur, la gratifia d'un sourire reconnaissant.

\- Comment vous pouvez être sûre que ce sera une belle soirée ?

La question aurait pu paraître innocente mais juste après l'avoir posée, Clarke réalisa qu'elle ne l'était pas tant. Ca faisait partie du jeu, du flirt. Un sourire mystérieux dansa quelques instants sur les lèvres de l'avocate.

\- Il y a parfois des évidences, Clarke.

La réponse, bateau en apparence, semblable à un botter en touche, collait en réalité parfaitement à la situation. Leur feeling n'avait pas besoin d'être expliqué : il existait, il était palpable. Consciente de ce qu'il en était, la jolie blonde ne chercha même pas à la taquiner là-dessus, elle la scruta juste plus longuement, plus attentivement.

Evidemment qu'elle allait passer une bonne soirée. En avait-elle seulement un instant douté ?

* * *

Passer d'un trois étoiles des beaux quartiers à un petit restaurant italien sans fioritures aurait pu en emmerder quelques uns, mais pour Clarke, c'était tout l'inverse : elle se réjouissait clairement de ce changement de décor. L'ambiance était sympa, la musique agréable et le menu une sacrée tuerie. Qui plus est, elle se sentait ici mille fois plus à sa place que deux heures auparavant, chez les friqués se pétant le bide au champagne et aux truffes. Et puis, Lexa était vraiment de plaisante compagnie : elle parvenait certes sans trop de mal à la troubler mais elle savait aussi la mettre à l'aise lorsque le sujet s'y prêtait. Elle jouait toujours de séduction - parfois même plus avec le regard et/ou les gestes qu'avec les mots - mais sans jamais se faire insistante, sans jamais la brusquer. Elle s'intéressait à sa vie, ses goûts, ses envies et usait d'anecdotes rigolotes pour la faire rire. La conversation se faisait fluide, naturelle.

C'était probablement horrible d'y songer mais elle n'était pas certaine qu'elle aurait passé un aussi bon moment avec Finn. Lui aussi l'aurait écoutée, couvée d'attentions, mais ils auraient été amenés à ressasser ce qui avait foiré dans leur relation et ça aurait été beaucoup plus pesant. Là, avec Lexa, c'était léger, elles n'avaient rien à se reprocher, il n'y avait pas de réel enjeu, pas de promesses à faire. C'était rafraîchissant. Lexa était rafraîchissante. En plus d'être charmante, intéressante, brillante et.. un tas d'autres trucs carrément exaltants.

Tout de même un brin titillée par la culpabilité, Clarke se fit pensive un moment et tournoya distraitement sa fourchette dans son reste de lasagnes.

\- C'est courant chez les étudiants en médecine d'essayer de transformer des lasagnes en compote ?

Clarke releva la tête vers la belle brune qui, verre de vin rouge à la main, l'observait sagement. La plus jeune sourit doucement.

\- Ca m'évitera peut-être de commander un dessert.

\- Un problème avec les desserts ?

_\- _D'habitude non, mais j'en suis déjà à une entrée et un plat alors que vous avez pris une salade en tout et pour tout. Vous n'étiez pas censée avoir faim ?

Lexa se grignota la lèvre inférieure alors que ses yeux pétillaient de malice. Elle n'eut pas besoin de lâcher de l'insinuation pour que Clarke comprenne ce qu'il lui brûlait de rétorquer. Elle y avait elle aussi pensé, et à plus d'une reprise. Mais merde, pouvait-on réellement la blâmer d'avoir fantasmé une partie de jambes en l'air avec une bombe atomique en guise de dessert ? Non. Définitivement pas. La Woods prit visiblement sur elle pour ne pas sourire trop grand.

\- Pour tout avouer, j'avais déjà dîné avant de vous inviter. Et par dîner, j'entends vraiment dîner. Avec des couverts.

Ca pouvait sembler particulièrement tordu que Lexa se sente obligée de préciser ce qu'elle entendait par "dîner" mais quand la conversation virait ambiguë, les sous-titres n'étaient parfois pas de refus, et Clarke trouva étrangement mignon le fait qu'elle se justifie. Mignon et assez drôle en un sens. Pour une fois que les rôles étaient inversés, l'étudiante ne put s'empêcher de la charrier gentiment :

\- Votre précédent rendez-vous n'a pas souhaité clôturer votre vrai repas avec un dessert à votre convenance ?

Lexa se fendit d'un sourire amusé.

\- Mon précédent rendez-vous était professionnel et approchait les soixante-dix ans. J'ai mes limites.

Clarke rigola doucement et la belle brune en fit de même.

\- J'ai pas tout-à-fait vingt ans et une Twingo en vrac. Vous partagez quand même une assiette de profiteroles avec moi ou ça aussi ça dépasse vos limites ?

\- Je suis prête à risquer la crise de foie pour vous.

La plus jeune étira un sourire satisfait que Lexa jugea hautement craquant. Elle était à peu près sûre qu'elle aurait dit ou fait n'importe quoi pour faire plaisir à cette fille, ne serait-ce parce que son sourire était un pur régal à lui seul. Il avait d'ailleurs une forte tendance à illuminer jusqu'à ses yeux d'un bleu joli à s'en fracasser la rétine et la cage thoracique dans le même temps.

La portion de profiteroles leur fit rapidement apportée et Clarke ne mit guère longtemps à faire une razzia sur la crème chantilly qui séparait les profiteroles (on a le sens du partage ou on l'a pas). Lexa s'en serait bien moquée - et sûrement l'avait-elle un peu fait au début - mais au fil des bouchées sa répartie se faisait la malle au profit de plusieurs longues séquences de bade sur les lèvres sucrées de la jolie blonde. Cette dernière léchait sa cuillère avec _beaucoup_ trop d'application (pire qu'une nana au régime qui redécouvre en scred les plaisirs du Nutella) sans forcément se rendre compte du sensuel du rendu.

\- Vous devriez songer à devenir la prochaine égérie d'Häagen-Dazs, vous feriez décoller leurs ventes.

Amenée de but en blanc, la remarque de Lexa coupa Clarke dans son élan. Cette dernière se félicita intérieurement d'avoir assez bu pour ne pas rougir comme une pivoine et, plutôt que de se laisser désarmer, retira lentement sa cuillère de sa bouche en dévisageant sa vis-à-vis.

\- La taille 34 n'est plus exigée pour tourner des pubs ?

La Griffin n'avait peut-être pas eu mille occasions de jouer de séduction dans sa courte vie, mais elle savait tout de même comment conduire quelqu'un qui lui plaisait (ce qui était indubitablement le cas de Lexa) à lui servir du compliment. Et là, pour le coup, la perche était franchement tendue. Ce qui fut loin de déranger l'avocate, toujours prompte à faire du gringue.

\- Vous êtes plus attirante que n'importe femme rentrant dans une taille 34.

Ca, c'était dit. Sans le moindre détour, sans le moindre bégaiement. Clarke s'attendait évidemment à une réponse du genre mais le regard brillant que Lexa posa sur elle de longues secondes durant l'impacta bien plus que les mots. Elle en frissonna légèrement et croisa les jambes sous la table.

\- Vous en fréquentez beaucoup ?

\- Des femmes rentrant dans une taille 34 ? demanda Lexa, en sachant pertinemment que ce n'était pas là la réelle question posée. Pas tant, non.

Clarke se mordilla gentiment la lèvre. _God_, c'était un putain d'exercice mental que de discuter avec cette nana sans passer pour une parfaite potiche et/ou de se noyer dans sa gêne.

Elle hésita à reformuler. Est-ce qu'elle avait véritablement envie de savoir si Lexa se tapait trois gonzesses par semaine ? Est-ce que ça ne risquait pas de la refroidir ?

_Merde_. Vilaine curiosité.

Finalement - et heureusement - la Woods prit comme souvent les devants et précisa :

\- Ma vie n'est pas aussi sulfureuse que tu peux l'imaginer, Clarke.

L'inévitable passage au tutoiement ne fit même pas ciller la plus jeune, qui se contenta d'observer sa mystérieuse interlocutrice avec plus d'attention.

Elle avait du mal à se représenter ce que pouvait être la vie de Lexa mais elle imaginait tout de même nettement plus facilement la jeune femme enchaînant les histoires sans lendemain après ses journées blindées de taf qu'embourbée dans une relation stable avec prêt immobilier, chien et randonnées dominicales à la clef.

M'enfin, même si c'était le cas, elle n'était pas là pour émettre un quelconque jugement. Elle aurait d'ailleurs été mal placée pour critiquer sachant qu'elle était là à la dévorer des yeux et à fantasmer le goût de ses lèvres alors qu'elle aurait dû passer la soirée avec son ex petit-ami. Il fallait définitivement qu'elle arrête d'autant cogiter. Après tout, elle était là pour profiter.

Aux chiottes les prises de tête et les principes.

\- Dois-je en conclure que tu ne vas pas m'inviter à boire un dernier verre chez toi ? s'entendit-elle oser après plusieurs secondes de latence.

Un court instant, l'étonnement se lut dans les prunelles de la Woods.

\- T'es sûre que c'est ce que tu veux ?

La jolie blonde échappa un rire léger. La question n'était pas forcément drôle en soi, mais la prévenance soudaine de Lexa qui n'avait fait que l'inciter à craquer depuis le début de la soirée, ça, c'était comique. Comique et plutôt chou. A la fois attendrie et amusée, Clarke glissa sa main le long de la table jusqu'à caresser les doigts de l'avocate du bout des siens.

\- T'essaies de me faire douter ?

Lexa secoua doucement la tête en signe de négation alors qu'un sourire lui titillait le coin des lippes.

\- Ce ne serait pas dans mon intérêt.

Clarke se mordit l'intérieurement de la joue, grisée à plein par la tournure de la conversation.

Point charnière en approche, délicieux ravin à trois pas, décollage imminent vers une fin de soirée des plus alléchantes.

\- Ah ? Et quel est donc cet intérêt, mademoiselle Woods ? questionna-t-elle, faussement angélique.

Le bout de talon que l'étudiante sentit brièvement flirter avec le bas de sa jambe dénudée lui arracha un hoquet de surprise et lui brûla délicieusement l'épiderme.

Lexa s'enorgueillit de manière assez flagrante de la réaction et, comme si son geste ne suffisait pas à totalement éclaircir ses intentions, elle se para d'un sourire coquin à souhait.

_Putain de démon de la luxure, killeuse de thermomètre. _

Comment diable vouliez-vous résister ?

* * *

Les vingt minutes de trajet en bagnole qu'il fallut aux jeunes femmes pour rejoindre l'appartement de l'avocate ne supportèrent que très peu de parlotte, Clarke s'étant globalement bornée à épier avec envie - et tout de même un soupçon de nervosité - sa sexy conductrice alors que le sang battait à tout rompre contre ses tempes et que ça palpitait sévère entre ses cuisses.

Elle n'avait pas souvenir d'avoir un jour été aussi excitée à l'idée de coucher avec quelqu'un. En même temps, elle n'avait pas tellement de points de comparaison. Il n'y avait eu que Finn. Finn et Niylah. Et elle avait largement papoté plus de trois heures avec chacun d'eux avant de passer à l'étape supérieure. Peut-être bien que c'était l'inconnu qui conduisait à l'exacerbation des sens, le mystère qui engendrait un désir particulier. Une espèce de _guilty pleasure _qui brouillait la tête et émoustillait à balle_. Mouais. _Le contexte aidait sûrement, l'alcool également, mais ça ne pouvait pas être que ça.

Le truc, le _vrai_ truc c'était Lexa, ou plutôt l'effet de dingue qu'elle lui faisait. Et qu'elle devait sans nul doute provoquer chez la plupart des êtres vivants non-asexués.

Parce que Lexa Woods était l'archétype du bon gros fantasme. L'avocate stylée, cultivée, dopée à l'assurance, indécemment charmante. Le genre de nana qui en plus d'être canon se payait le culot d'avoir un QI plus développé que la moyenne et emballait tout le monde au charisme. Le condensé ne pouvait amener qu'à une foudroyante dérégulation des hormones.

Le somptueux building où logeait la Woods atteint, celle-ci dirigea sa bagnole jusqu'au parking privatif au sous-sol et se gara en quelques adroits coups de volant avant d'éteindre le contact. Clarke se racla légèrement la gorge, sentant que c'était le moment de lâcher une connerie - n'importe laquelle - afin de briser ce silence empli d'électricité.

\- Dis-moi que tu ne bosses pas pour la mafia, finit-elle par dire, en référence aux locaux qui suintaient le luxe.

Lexa rigola doucement, ce qui eut le mérite de faire redescendre la pression.

\- Je suis surtout payée pour éviter la case prison à des cols blancs qui pratiquent la fraude fiscale.

Ce qui était vraisemblablement loin de la faire vibrer de passion à en croire la pointe d'amertume dissimulée derrière une bonne dose de détachement. Clarke n'eut pas le temps de la questionner à ce sujet que la Woods embrayait, sur une note plus malicieuse :

\- Mais si ça te rassure tu pourras vérifier qu'aucun cadavre ne pourrit dans mon congélo.

\- Gaffe. Je risquerai de t'emprunter le macchabée pour préparer mes TDs.

_Bravo, Clarke_. Excellente idée que de rappeler le gore de ton cursus universitaire à la fille sur qui tu crèves de poser les mains.

Guère décontenancée, Lexa n'en sourit que de plus belle. A n'en point douter, la spontanéité de sa cadette lui plaisait.

\- Tu sais vraiment quoi dire pour charmer une femme, Clarke, se moqua-t-elle gentiment.

\- Navrée. Je croyais qu'il était implicitement convenu que tu charmais pour deux, ne se démonta pas la jolie blonde avec un sourire filou.

Lexa lui adressa un sourire du même cru alors qu'une lueur de défi irradiait ses mirettes. Elle sortit souplement de la Ford Mustang sans rétorquer et Clarke lui emboîta le pas jusqu'à l'ascenseur.

_Ascenseur, Ô fameux ascenseur_ ! Fantasme cliché accentué par l'effet Grey's Anatomy/Cinquante Nuances de Grey. Et bien sûr, il fallait que le putain de refrain de "Crazy in Love" canarde l'esprit de Clarke une fois les portes refermées. Elle maudit Octavia de l'avoir forcée à se taper TOUS les films de Jamie Dornan aka maître cheapo-fragilo du BDSM.

\- T'habites toute seule ? s'enquit-elle de but en blanc alors qu'elle en était curieusement à se demander si Lexa pouvait être du genre à kiffer ce type de pratiques sexuelles.

\- C'est seulement maintenant que tu t'inquiètes de savoir si j'ai quelqu'un dans ma vie ? s'amusa la Woods, paresseusement adossée contre l'une des baies vitrées.

Clarke plissa légèrement des yeux, soudainement hésitante.

\- Je pensais à une coloc'.

\- J'ai passé l'âge de la coloc', rétorqua l'avocate du tac-au-tac.

La jolie blonde s'abstint de répondre qu'il n'y avait pas de limite d'âge pour les colocations. Ce n'était pas ce qui l'intéressait sur l'instant. Elle voulait juste chasser un putain de pernicieux doute.

\- Mais t'as pas autre chose qu'une coloc, hein ?

_Mon dieu_, il n'aurait plus manqué qu'elle veuille s'envoyer en l'air avec une nana casée.

Lexa relança sciemment le sujet à côté de la plaque, histoire d'attaquer encore un peu plus ses nerfs :

\- Tu parles d'animaux de compagnie ?

\- Lexa !

Le prénom grondé retentit en même temps que le "_ding_" indiquant la fin de course de l'ascenseur.

Comprenant que Clarke n'avancerait pas sans avoir sa réponse, Lexa cala son pied dans l'embrasure afin d'éviter que les portes ne se referment. Elle affichait toujours cet air serein teinté d'impertinence.

\- Tu partirais si je te disais que j'avais quelqu'un ?

\- Evidemment, assura la blondine en laissant le seul bon sens causer.

_Ahem_. Pas plus dupe que vous, chers lecteurs, Lexa haussa un sourcil plein de scepticisme.

\- Honnêtement, Clarke.

L'étudiante plissa un coin de bouche, mal à l'aise d'être ainsi foutue devant tel dilemme moral. Dilemme moral qui, au passage, n'avait même pas forcément lieu d'être.

_Shit. _

\- J'en sais rien, avoua tout compte fait la plus jeune en passant une main indécise dans ses cheveux blonds.

La réponse sembla sonner aux esgourdes de Lexa comme un début de victoire. Ses prunelles avaient chopé une teinte légèrement plus sombre et de l'insolent sourire en coin lui avait échappé.

\- Aucune petite-amie hystérique ne risque d'intenter à ta vie lorsque tu passeras le pas de ma porte. Tu peux lâcher l'ascenseur sans crainte, indiqua finalement la Woods pour mettre fin à son supplice.

Un soupire rassuré fila entre les lèvres de l'étudiante qui adressa tout de même un joli fuck à Lexa pour tenter de lui faire perdre cette mine goguenarde.

\- Ah, ces jeunes.. prompts à la tromperie et vulgaires en bonus, ironisa l'avocate en la menant jusqu'à la porte de son appartement.

\- Tu peux parler. Tu m'as draguée alors que j'attendais mon ex, maugréa Clarke.

Lexa lui coula une œillade malicieuse.

\- Je t'aurais draguée même en sa présence.

C'était culotté de l'admettre, certes, mais c'était sans nul doute sincère. Clarke grimaça légèrement en imaginant la scène.

\- Tu m'aurais aussi invitée chez toi si j'avais pas été célibataire ?

Puisque Lexa s'était permise de lui poser question similaire moins de deux minutes auparavant, elle n'eut aucun scrupule à lui retourner la pareille.

A défaut de répondre de suite, l'avocate esquissa sourire sibyllin, introduisit sa clef dans la serrure de la porte et laissa à Clarke le soin de découvrir le salon de son duplex. Sans grande surprise, il se révéla agencé avec goût, les meubles et les couleurs s'associant parfaitement. Épuré, raffiné, méthodiquement rangé. Assez révélateur de la personnalité de la Woods : tout sous contrôle jusqu'au moindre petit détail.

Clarke était à deux doigts de commenter la décoration quand le souffle de Lexa vint lui chatouiller la nuque :

\- T'aurais tout aussi bien pu être pacsée, fiancée, mariée, adepte de la scientologie ou fascinée par les mormons que j'aurais tout de même eu envie de toi, Clarke.

La jolie blonde déglutit difficilement. La tirade lui avait coupé les jambes. Et pas nécessairement dans le mauvais sens du terme.

\- Pourquoi ? murmura-t-elle, le timbre rauque, Lexa quasiment collée à son dos.

\- Parce que c'est craquant quand tu te renfrognes comme une gamine de cinq ans qu'aurait pas eu sa dose de sucreries, que j'ai envie de t'embrasser à chaque fois que t'as le malheur de rougir ou de bégayer, parce que je me sens bien quand tu causes de pinceaux et d'aquarelle pendant une demi-heure alors que je sais à peine dessiner un bonhomme de neige. Parce que j'adore comment tu me regardes et que j'adore te regarder. Parce que je suis presque sûre que te mater pendant que tu te goinfrais de chantilly a signé l'arrêt de mort de mon tanga. Parce que tu me fais rire, que ta maladresse est un régal de charme et que tu sens particulièrement bon. J'ai besoin de détailler davantage ou t'as enfin imprégné que tu me plaisais ?

_Gloups._

Pourquoi, POURQUOI est-ce que Dieu, le Père Noël ou tout autre mystérieux barbu aux pleins pouvoirs avait-t-il eu la dangereuse idée d'accorder l'usage de la parole à cette gonzesse maléfique ?

C'était une putain de ruine pour les sous-vêtements, en plus d'être un réel danger pour les sensibles du palpitant.

Le rythme cardiaque de Clarke s'emballa et sa respiration se coinça dans sa gorge.

Elle pivota lentement pour découvrir le visage de la Woods tout proche du sien et hasarda une main jusqu'à la joue de la jolie brune. Le contact fit gentiment frémir une Lexa dont les prunelles brûlaient d'envie. Elle semblait lutter contre ses pulsions pour ne pas lui dévorer la bouche sur le champ.

\- Dire que vous avez envie de moi parce que je me renfrogne comme une gamine, c'est à la limite de la pédophilie, Mlle Woods, souffla Clarke sur le ton de la badinerie.

Un doux rire fila des lèvres de l'avocate qui ne s'attendait visiblement pas à telle répartie. Elle ne se démonta néanmoins pas et approcha ses lèvres de la paume de la plus jeune jusqu'à y piquer un délicat baiser. Clarke en soupira d'aise. Ou de frustration. Plutôt de frustration. Mais c'était tout de même agréable. Assez pour qu'elle en chope du frisson à la pelle.

\- Tu pourrais essayer d'oublier cette partie et te concentrer sur le reste ? demanda Lexa d'une voix rauque en venant mine de rien ancrer une main à sa taille.

Clarke ne chercha aucunement à se dérober de l'emprise et enroula au contraire ses bras autour de la nuque de la Woods. Pour rien au monde elle n'aurait souhaité être ailleurs à ce moment-là.

Cette nana la faisait se sentir bien, belle, spéciale, désirable. Peut-être que ce n'était qu'une baratineuse de premier ordre doublée d'une nympho en série - ou peut-être pas - mais Clarke n'était plus tellement en état d'y songer. Ses neurones survivants étaient focalisés sur la jolie petite gueule d'ange qui s'offrait à elle : ces traits finement ciselés, ce sourire aussi charmant que charmeur, ce regard empli de filouterie et de désir, ces lèvres sur lesquels ses yeux butaient sans cesse depuis le début de la soirée. God, c'était complètement dingue mais elle voulait cette femme, même si ce n'était que pour une nuit.

Impossible de reculer désormais, le piège s'était refermé, y'avait plus qu'à sauter. Et le saut s'annonçait particulièrement.. _jouissif_.

Toute timidité envolée, Clarke provoqua sa vis-à-vis par quelques mots suavement prononcés à quelques centimètres seulement des attirantes lèvres de la Woods :

\- Ca dépend. Tu pourrais te taire et m'embrasser ?

* * *

**Et voooooilà pour ce deuxième chapitre. Etant donné que ce serait un peu crevard de finir cette fanfic là-dessus, je vais très probablement me pencher d'ici peu sur une suite. J'ai pas mal d'idées - à défaut d'avoir énormément de temps pour tapoter du clavier - mais j'hésite encore entre une ellipse avec du fluff à la pelle et une histoire plus lente/approfondie/torturée/à rebondissements. **

**Si y'a un truc qui vous plaît plus, un contexte, une scène que vous avez davantage envie de lire, ne vous gênez pas pour le faire savoir. Je crache ni sur l'inspiration, ni sur les commentaires. **

**Sur ce, la bisaille & à la revoyure ! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Salut, salut !**

**Tout roule, la forme, tranquille ? Tout le monde est bien installé ? (j'ai pas DU TOUT l'impression d'être l'animatrice cheap d'un club d'aquagym, nan, nan). **

**J****e me suis dit qu'en ces jours terribles où on chope des rhumes à la pelle et où vous avez déjà tous FORCEMENT fini de dévorer la dernière saison de Peaky Blinders (disponible sur Netflix pour la modique somme de.. mince, je suis même pas payée pour faire de la pub, arrêtons ici les dégâts), j'allais gentiment taper dix minutes de votre temps en vous lâchant ce troisième chapitre.**

**Parce que je suis quelqu'un de très faible & influençable (rien que ça), j'ai décidé de me ranger à l'avis des reviewers en rallongeant à balle l'OS de départ pour en faire - je l'espère - une histoire qui tienne la route avec des intrigues & persos bien développés comme il faut. J'admets que c'était de base l'idée qui me plaisait le plus mais j'avais un peu (beaucoup ?) la flemme et j'étais pas certaine de parvenir à tenir la cadence d'une publication régulière (j'en suis toujours pas certaine mais on va faire au mieux).**

**Merci de m'avoir aidée à me décider, merci à ceux qui font péter de la review, du follow, du favori et même à ceux qui zieutent au fin fond du métro alors qu'ils décuvent à peine.**

**De la bisaille et on se retrouve en bas ! (c'est moi ou cette phrase sonne ultra tendancieuse ?)**

* * *

\- Ca dépend. Tu pourrais te taire et m'embrasser ?

Clarke avait tout juste posé la question - qui n'appelait à aucune autre réponse qu'un baiser en bonne et due forme - que Lexa arborait déjà le sourire indécemment jouasse de la nana qu'avait tiré le plus gros lot de la kermesse. Elle aurait bien été capable de fanfaronner, de pointer insolemment du doigt le peu de résistance de la jolie blonde face à ses charmes, mais non, pas là, pas maintenant, pas alors qu'elle avait indéniablement mieux à faire. Aussi deter' qu'exaltée, elle tua le suspens (y'en avait-il vraiment eu ?) en attirant souplement la jeune femme au plus proche d'elle et en scellant vivement sa bouche à la sienne. Les lèvres de Clarke se révélèrent aussi plaisantes qu'elle les avait fantasmées et elle ne chercha aucunement à réprimer le frisson qui lui mitrailla l'épiderme quand l'étudiante agrippa fermement sa nuque pour approfondir le baiser.

Elle se laissa happer par le tourbillon de sensations déclenché. Sciemment, totalement. Et fallait avouer, y'avait de quoi. Entre ce corps - beaucoup trop canon - et plein de fougue pressé contre le sien, cette langue particulièrement dégourdie et l'excès de phéromones dégagé, Clarke était en train la titiller sévère, et c'était putain de diablement bon. Ca faisait un sacré bail qu'elle n'avait pas pris un tel pied rien qu'en embrassant quelqu'un - et c'était bien la première fois avec une femme fraîchement rencontrée par hasard dans un restau -. Ce baiser marquait un drôle d'arrêt dans le temps et la plongeait dans une agréable petite bulle où ses tracas du quotidien, pensées fumeuses et pénibles remous familiaux se voyaient miraculeusement interdits d'accès.

Elle ne tenta pas de freiner l'étudiante qui, visiblement empressée (comme on la comprend), commençait déjà à déboutonner son chemisier. Ses mains descendirent naturellement jusqu'aux fesses joliment bombées de la plus jeune qui échappa un craquant hoquet de surprise et lui fit relâcher ses lèvres humides. Elle sourit contre celles-ci et le sourire de Clarke fit écho au sien : il était tout à la fois pur, mignon et coquin. Un tel sourire accompagné d'un regard bleu pétillant de luxure, c'était le combo gagnant assuré : cœur touché, matière grise brouillée, sens émoustillés.

Sur le coup, Lexa eut simplement envie de lui dire qu'elle la trouvait belle. Elle lui aurait sûrement dit si ce n'était pas typiquement le genre de répliques niaiseuses utilisées à tout-va dans les comédies romantiques par l'ado en rut à tendance benêt juste avant qu'il ne dépucelle l'héroïne principale. Quelque chose dans ces émeraudes dut néanmoins trahir le fait qu'elle ait souhaité l'ouvrir - ou c'était du moins ce qu'elle croyait - car Clarke la charria gentiment là-dessus après lui avoir sensuellement mordillé la lèvre inférieure :

\- Si c'est ta première fois, on peut y aller doucement tu sais.

_Gné ?! Une gamine de dix-neuf piges venait vraiment de lui proposer d'y aller mollo pour ne pas la brusquer elle ? Mais.. hein ?! C'était quoi ce bordel ? _

Les yeux de la belle brune s'ouvrirent en grand et elle resta bêta l'espace d'un instant, l'expression bloquée à mi-chemin entre le pantois et l'offusqué.

Face à cette mine, Clarke ne parvint guère à conserver son sérieux très longtemps. Elle échappa un rire franc alors que les bras de Lexa retombaient mollement le long de ses flancs et qu'elle arborait la moue boudeuse des gens qui viennent de se faire berner.

\- Arrête de faire cette tête, je plaisantais, précisa l'étudiante en prenant en coupe le visage adorablement renfrogné de sa vis-à-vis.

Lexa releva le menton et fit mine de renifler d'un air dédaigneux.

\- Je m'envoyais en l'air qu'on avait pas encore enlevé les roulettes de ton vélo, Griffin.

Ah, la fameuse rétorque de la vexation, toujours présente pour sauver l'honneur. Retenant difficilement un sourire, Clarke se mâchouilla la lippe avec malice et frotta doucement son bout de pif contre celui de Lexa.

Quelques heures auparavant, elle aurait probablement rougi à la remarque, mais là pas. Leur rapprochement physique semblait avoir démonté d'un coup d'un seul une bonne plâtrée de pudeur et Clarke se sentait.. beaucoup plus prompte à la répartie crue.

\- Tu veux dire que tu jouais déjà à touche-pipi dans les toilettes de ton école primaire, Woods ?

Lexa abattit les défenses et laissa entrevoir un sourire amusé.

\- Bien sûr. Grande gagnante du concours de doigté toutes classes confondues.

_Fucking god. _Les deux jeunes femmes se regardèrent un moment avant de pouffer en chœur. C'était complètement hallucinant d'arriver à déconner sur des âneries du genre avec une quasi inconnue sans être totalement éméchée et/ou très spé' du cervelet, mais c'était pourtant bel et bien ce qui était en train de se passer : ça refoulait la complicité à plein nez et Clarke s'en voyait rassurée. Parce que bon, la Woods avait beau être bigre de séduisante, si elle n'avait pas su la mettre en confiance, elle ne l'aurait sans doute jamais suivie jusqu'à son appartement et n'aurait pas actuellement une vue premium sur son soutien-gorge en dentelle blanc (ce qui aurait été foooort regrettable).

Les rires taris, Clarke s'humecta inconsciemment les lippes en réalisant à quel point elle était proche de sentir la peau de Lexa défiler sous ses doigts. Encore quelques boutons de son foutu chemisier de sautés et..

.. Et Lexa lui releva doucement - bien que fermement - le menton :

\- Évite de baver dans le salon, ma femme de ménage est en vacances.

Prise sur le fait, Clarke n'eut d'autre réflexe que de lui tirer puérilement un bout de langue. Bout de langue que Lexa aspira sensuellement entre ses lèvres en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour voler une babiole chez Claire's (hahin, tmtc). La taquinerie vira sans grande surprise à la galoche langoureuse et l'étudiante noua rapidement ses bras autour du cou de la Woods. Sans mettre court au baiser, Lexa se débarrassa de ses talons devenus encombrants et souleva la jolie blonde du sol. Clarke laissa échapper un sourire filou contre sa bouche et encercla sa fine taille de ses jambes.

\- T'es trop control freak pour avoir une femme de ménage, souffla-t-elle alors que Lexa s'amusait à descendre sa langue habile le long de sa carotide.

Elle sentit la belle brune sourire contre son cou avant de lui asséner un espiègle coup de crocs. Clarke en gémit doucement.

\- Tu parles trop, Clarke.

Fort heureusement pour tout le monde, il n'était pas prévu que sa langue s'épuise en bavardages cette nuit. Elle aurait nettement mieux à faire.

* * *

Clarke était toujours accrochée à Lexa quand celle-ci poussa la porte de sa chambre et tâtonna jusqu'à l'interrupteur pour inonder la pièce d'une lumière tamisée. La Griffin était tellement occupée à lui bouffer la bouche - quelle classe ! - qu'elle ne calcula pas des masses le mobilier. Elle en était à un point où elle aurait même été capable de s'envoyer en l'air dans sa Twingo entre deux boîtes de pizza à moitié vides. Mais bon, elle n'était tout de même pas mécontente que Lexa les fasse tomber sur son confortable lit queen size plutôt que sur une miteuse banquette arrière à l'odeur suspecte. Elle pouvait là profiter pleeeeinement d'une Woods endiablée qui bougeait déjà à merveille entre ses jambes malgré les enquiquinantes couches de tissus faisant obstacle. A défaut de la désaper de suite comme une espèce de crève la dalle, Clarke coula ses mains jusqu'à son popotin. _God_, ça c'était du fessier musclé, effroyablement agréable au toucher. Ca donnait envie de parcourir le reste.

Miracle suprême, sur ce point là au moins, la patience de Lexa ne semblait pas plus grande que la sienne. Au bout de quelques minutes seulement, la Woods se redressa sur ses genoux pour retirer sa veste de créateur et l'envoyer choir à même le sol. Clarke n'eut même pas l'occasion d'atteindre le dernier vêtement qui recouvrait tant bien que mal son soutif que Lexa se saisit de ses mains pour les amener au creux de ses reins.

\- Tu, tu, control freak, s'amusa-t-elle en arborant un sourire plus-coquin-tu-meurs.

_Shit._ Clarke grogna légèrement de frustration. Elle n'aurait jamais, JAMAIS dû souligner un peu plus tôt que l'avocate semblait avoir un souci particulier avec le contrôle, ça risquait désormais de lui revenir pleine face à tout moment. M'enfin, y'avait nettement pire dans la vie que de se retrouver coincée sous une Woods ultra sexy en pleine séance d'effeuillage. Quand bien même celle-ci pète sciemment les nerfs en prenant trois plombes pour retirer son chemisier. Elle aurait pu l'enlever direct en le passant par dessus la tête mais non, évidemment que non, il avait fallu qu'elle y aille lentement, bouton par bouton, sans jamais quitter sa "victime" des yeux et en ayant en prime le culot de lui bombarder de la fossette rieuse.

Clarke en était tellement étourdie qu'elle ne commenta ni le tatouage remarqué sur le biceps de la Woods, ni davantage le plus discret qui habillait son avant-bras. Ce n'était définitivement pas la priorité alors qu'elle en était à déglutir péniblement comme si elle découvrait pour la première fois le corps d'une femme. Pour sa défense - ouais ouais, on l'aide -, Dame Nature s'était montrée particulièrement généreuse avec Lexa (et la salle de sport avait dû faire le reste) : courbes harmonieuses, peau dénuée d'impuretés, belle petite gueule d'ange, pépites oculaires. La succube de _Lost Girl_, à côté, c'était de la totale pacotille.

\- On doit te le dire sans cesse mais t'es vraiment superbe, Lexa Woods, murmura une Clarke complètement sous le charme.

L'espace d'un instant, la susnommée fut tentée de rétorquer en usant de l'arrogance typique des Woods avec un "Il semblerait, effectivement" ou même un "C'est ce que me chuchotait encore mon miroir ce matin", mais elle n'en ressentit étrangement ni l'envie ni le besoin. Elle avait certes hérité de l'assurance de son paternel mais sa mère lui avait légué sensibilité et bienveillance, deux qualités bien plus en phase avec son humeur actuelle. Son sourire n'eut dès lors rien de fanfaron, ses mots pas davantage :

\- Peu importe ce que les autres ont pu en penser ou en dire, l'important c'est que ça te plaise à toi.

En son for intérieur, Clarke était persuadée que la jolie brune avait dû balancer ce genre de phrases à une tartine de gonzesses (voire de mecs) mais elle n'avait pas particulièrement envie d'y songer, encore moins d'en causer. La seule chose qui comptait sur l'instant c'était la manière qu'avait Lexa de la couver du regard. Ca, ça ne pouvait pas tromper. Ca, c'était vrai, c'était tendre et ça valait son pesant d'or.

_Fuck_ le control freak, Clarke se découvrit suffisamment d'ados (alléluia !) pour remonter le long du buste de la Woods et venir orner de baisers l'orée de sa poitrine. Ses lèvres suivirent avec application les contours de son sous-vêtement (il était encore là lui ?!), souvent en embrassant, parfois en mordillant, quelques fois en frôlant seulement. A en croire les pressions encourageantes que Lexa exerçait sur sa nuque, elle ne devait pas trop mal se démerder, et c'était tant mieux, parce que ce n'était que le début des festivités. Elle délaissa brièvement son torse pour redessiner sa clavicule d'une lignée de bécots chaudement dosés et en profita pour délester la Woods de son soutien-gorge devenu gênant. Et enfin elle eut droit à son face à face avec des tétons déjà fièrement dressés. Elle en chopa entre ses lèvres et le suçota lascivement alors qu'elle faisait gentiment rouler son jumeau entre ses doigts. Lexa se tendit presque aussitôt et bascula légèrement la tête en arrière.

Ses seins auraient pu se laisser ainsi chouchouter pendant un bail si leur charmante propriétaire n'avait pas un tel souci avec l'inactivité. Lexa força doucement sur les épaules de son amante pour l'obliger à se rallonger et l'embrassa fougueusement pour faire taire de potentielles protestations (la démocratie, c'est has been). Plutôt que de ronchonner à l'occasion d'une courte reprise de souffle, Clarke ne manqua pas de la gratifier d'une jolie griffure dans le dos (alerte, le peuple se rebelle, il ne respecte plus sa manucure !). Lexa grogna. Ou ronronna. Ou un peu des deux. Quoi qu'il en soit, le résultat sonnait plutôt sexy.

\- Chochotte.. provoqua Clarke d'une voix particulièrement rauque.

_Oh, Clarke Griffin, tu cherches tellement les embrouilles.. _Si les yeux émeraude de la Woods avaient su causer, c'est exactement ce qu'ils auraient dit.

La rétorque ne tarda guère et ce fut la robe de l'étudiante qui essuya les représailles d'une déchirure franche au niveau du décolleté. Clarke ouvrit la bouche façon poisson rouge outré alors que Lexa dégainait de la moue faussement désolée. _Sorry, not sorry. _La plus jeune la stoppa d'un index alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à recoller leurs lèvres comme si de rien n'était.

\- Tu m'en dois une autre.

Lexa rigola doucement et lui caressa la joue de la pulpe de son pouce.

\- Tu comptes me passer de la pommade en contrepartie ? demanda-t-elle en référence à ses ongles brutalisant il y a encore peu sa peau.

Clarke fit vaguement mine d'y cogiter alors que le bout de son doigt vagabondait sur les lèvres charnues de l'avocate.

\- Si la robe est jolie, tu peux même espérer le massage.

Lexa entrouvrit la bouche pour sensuellement sucer la phalange vadrouilleuse et Clarke laissa bien malgré elle échapper un soupir d'aise.

\- Elle sera forcément parfaite puisque je vais la choisir et que tu vas la porter, susurra la Woods après avoir relâché son doigt dans un petit "plop".

S'il y avait bien une chose avec laquelle Lexa ne risquait pas de s'étouffer, c'était clairement avec sa modestie. Et le pire dans l'histoire, c'était que cette arrogance lui faisait péter les compteurs du sex appeal. Au même titre que sa façon de s'exprimer, de se mouvoir, que son sarcasme et son esprit soigneusement affûté. Clarke l'aurait presque qualifiée de "mignonne" - pour heurter sa fierté - si elle n'était pas à moitié à poil et que sa main n'était pas en train de vicieusement caresser le haut de sa cuisse.

\- J'imagine que je peux m'asseoir sur un éventuel droit de veto ? s'enquit la jolie blonde en connaissant par avance la réponse.

\- Je sais pas du tout de quoi tu parles, mentit la Woods, le sourire transpirant l'insolence.

\- Ca te fait au moins un point commun avec Poutine.

Se faire comparer à un homophobe en puissance, ça faisait toujours plaisir. Lexa plissa légèrement un coin de sa bouche et arrêta sa main à quelques centimètres seulement du shorty de l'étudiante. Clarke manqua une bouffée d'air.

_Qui, QUI avait eu la connerie d'entamer une discussion au beau milieu des préliminaires ?! Bordel. _

\- Deux, si l'on en croit les rumeurs selon lesquelles il fricoterait avec des gamines.

Mon dieu. _Mais c'était quoi le putain de problème avec son âge ?_ Clarke la foudroya du regard et tira avec une autorité - qu'elle ne se serait pas soupçonnée - la main de Lexa pour la passer sous son sous-vêtement trempé. Elle ferma les yeux un instant - grisée par le contact et frissonnante - avant de les replonger dans ceux d'une Woods agréablement surprise semblait-il.

\- Essaie donc de me faire jouir, ça t'évitera peut-être une plainte pour détournement de mineure demain matin.

Des plaintes, il n'y en eu finalement pas tellement au cours de la nuit. Quelques unes à la limite, au début, émanant d'une Clarke empressée (on a compris que c'était elle la chieuse) alors que Lexa la faisait languir, tantôt sous ses doigts, tantôt sous sa langue, mais ce furent globalement des gémissements et râles de plaisir qui résonnèrent à travers la pièce. A défaut d'avoir des masses dormi, elles avaient chacune joui plus d'une fois, et c'était certainement là l'essentiel. Parfois ça avait été tendre, parfois plus bestial - Clarke était à peu près sûre de se payer une vilaine trace de morsure sur la cuisse et Lexa avait la légère impression d'avoir été attaquée par une chatonne en pleine période menstruelle - mais le résultat avait été encore meilleur qu'escompté : parfaite symbiose dans les attentes comme dans les gestes, désir au max, orgasmes assurés.

Et on dit merci qui ? MERCI Stephen-le-barman-qui-a-cassé-la-tête-pour-refiler-un-mojito-et-inconsciemment-initié-cette-rencontre._ Tu mérites une promotion, poto. _

* * *

Lorsque Clarke se réveilla - ou du moins fit l'effort d'ouvrir un œil plus de deux secondes d'affilée -, elle était étalée sur le lit façon étoile de mer retournée et avait la bouille enfournée dans le moelleux d'un oreiller tout confort (qui avait probablement écopé d'un soupçon de bavouille pendant son séjour chez Morphée). La jeune femme tendit paresseusement le bras à l'aveuglette pour tâcher de dégoter une présence à ses côtés, mais niet, que dalle, nada, le néant. Elle maugréa (parce qu'on sait tous que ça fait avancer les choses) et grappilla de nouveau quelques minutes de farniente avant d'oser jeter une œillade au sol. Le réflexe de chercher son amant(e) par terre pouvait sembler particulièrement crétin pour une personne normale mais étant donné que Clarke avait déjà réussi à faire - volontairement ou non - tomber Finn du lit sans que cela ne le réveille, elle avait désormais tendance à vérifier.

Bonne nouvelle : Lexa n'était pas en train de comater recroquevillée à même le carrelage et le pouce au bec, le mythe s'en voyait préservé.

Mauvaise nouvelle : Lexa n'était pas là, ce qui voulait dire qu'elles ne joueraient pas les prolongations avec une partie de jambes en l'air matinale.

A bien y réfléchir - pour autant qu'elle soit en état de le faire après avoir si peu pieuter -, une histoire d'une nuit n'incluait sûrement pas le (très) agréable câlin du réveil. Quoi qu'en fait, elle ne s'était jamais retrouvée dans cette situation, alors elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment était censé se passer l'après-coït. Soudainement en flippe à l'idée que Lexa l'ait lâchement abandonnée chez elle avec un pauvre post-it "C'était cool, claque la porte en partant" de largué au fond d'une chaussure (parce que c'était évidemment l'endroit le plus propice au dépôt de mots doux, ahem), elle alluma la lampe de chevet et quitta le plumard nettement plus vite que son corps ne l'aurait désiré. Conneries de courbatures, _shit. _Manquerait plus qu'elle se pète la binette et elle aurait droit à une sortie en grandes pompes sur civière. Qu'on se le dise, elle aurait clairement été assez maladroite pour riper sur un vêtement balancé à la va-vite cette nuit. Sauf qu'à y regarder de plus près, aucune fripe ne jonchait le parquet, pas même une trace de sous-vêtement.

Elle esquissa un sourire amusé en réalisant que Lexa avait soigneusement plié l'ensemble de ses affaires sur une chaise et rangé sa paire de talons sous celle-ci. Surplombant l'ensemble - et accessoirement posé en évidence sur ce qui restait de sa robe - non pas un post-it coloré mais une feuille format A8 cartonnée couleur crème (rien que ça) accompagnée d'une carte de visite de toute aussi bonne facture. Sur cette dernière on pouvait lire du sobre :_ Maître Alexandria Woods - Avocate fiscaliste - Diplômée de Yale. _Des coordonnées téléphoniques, l'adresse des bureaux, basta. Pas la peine d'en faire davantage quand à même pas vingt-cinq piges on comptait déjà parmi l'élite sortie de l'Ivy League avec l'examen du barreau en poche. Clarke se mordilla pensivement l'intérieur de la joue et passa à ce qui l'intéressait davantage : les quelques lignes manuscrites que Lexa avait grattées alors qu'elle roupillait encore.

_Clarke,_

_Après avoir délicatement tenté de te réveiller et reçu en retour une flopée d'immérités bougonnements - dont certains sonnaient comme une menace à mon intégrité physique -, j'ai cru comprendre que tu n'avais pas tout-à-fait atteint le quota d'heures de sommeil indispensables pour supporter la dureté de trois malheureux rayons de soleil. __Adoncques, afin de préserver tes nerfs sensibles - et pour te remercier d'avoir si généreusement accepté de partager un bout de couette avec mon humble personne de 5h54 à 6h28, le lit est à toi aussi longtemps que tu le souhaiteras._

_Navrée d'avoir dû m'éclipser si tôt : j'aurais adoré profiter davantage de ta compagnie mais la tragique réalité du monde du travail m'a rappelée à l'ordre._

_Merci pour cette soirée, merci pour cette nuit._

_A bientôt j'espère._

_Je t'embrasse,_

_Lexa_

_PS : Si tu as trouvé ce mot avant de sortir de la chambre, je te conseille vivement de t'habiller : une insupportable blatte mexicaine s'est incrustée dans mon salon et tu ne parviendras jamais à t'en débarrasser si elle te croise en tenue d'Eve. A ta place j'opterais d'ailleurs pour un ample jogging, ça amoindrirait les risques de tentatives d'approches affreusement lourdes dont cette saleté de bestiole est si friande._

Si l'on faisait abstraction du post-scriptum (qui avait amené Clarke a froncé les sourcils de perplexité), il fallait admettre que l'avocate savait parfaitement manier les mots comme les tournures de phrases pour déclencher du sourire un poil con. La jolie blonde n'avait en l'occurrence pas su réprimer celui qui lui chatouillait les lippes. Elle se sentit vite crétine - voire un peu coupable - d'avoir l'espace de quelques secondes pu songer que Lexa était du genre à se barrer en traître après avoir obtenu ce qu'elle voulait. D'autant que la jeune femme s'était en tous points bien comportée à son égard : aucune brusquerie, aucune impolitesse et pas la moindre trace d'égoïsme durant leurs ébats. Charmante et attentive de bout en bout. Vraiment étonnant que cette nana-là ne soit pas casée : elle semblait pourtant remplir tous les critères pré-conçus de la petite-amie idéale. Si tant est qu'elle ne soit pas une espèce de séductrice en série incapable de s'épanouir dans une relation exclusive (ce qui restait tout de même une hypothèse plausible).

Clarke secoua brièvement la tête pour chasser cette pensée de sa cabèche, ce n'étaient pas ses oignons. Genre, carrément pas. Elle retira son portable de son sac à main pour y lire l'heure et soupira en constatant qu'il était déjà plus de 10h. Déjà quasiment deux cours de loupés. Une chance qu'il n'ait été question que de blabla en amphi, elle n'aurait qu'à récupérer les notes de Wells (ça ne changerait pas tellement de d'habitude - bénies soient la rigueur et la générosité de ce mec). Le smartphone en main, elle fit vite fait défiler ses sms : Octavia, Wells, Octavia encore puis.. Finn. Son cœur se mit à battre speed. Dur retour à la réalité. _Putain. Putain. Putain_. Elle n'était pas prête pour ça : pas assez de recul, trop de lâcheté. Elle verrouilla nerveusement son portable sans répondre à quiconque et le bourra dans son sac comme s'il s'était s'agit d'une machine maléfique capable de dévoiler sa trahison au jeune homme. Yep, la culpabilité - et le visionnage de Black Mirror - pouvaient mener à des raisonnements particulièrement fumeux.

Elle inspira longuement avant de se décider à ouvrir la corpulente armoire de Lexa pour tâcher de songer à autre chose qu'à la frimousse de son ex. Tiens, _what a surprise_ (#Ironie) : les couleurs vives ne semblaient pas du tout avoir la cote chez la Woods. Noir, gris, blanc, bordeaux, bleu marine et.. oh.. quelle originalité.. du vert.. foncé. Plutôt simple de trier le linge dans ces conditions. La belle brune avait pris soin de classer ses vêtements du plus habillé au plus détendu/sportswear, en passant immanquablement par sa tripotée de tailleurs hors de prix et ses chemisiers impeccablement repassés. Ses chaussures et ses sacs s'alignaient sur le même schéma de rangement à des étages différents. Quid de ses sous-vêtements ? Clarke se fit violence pour ne pas aller y jeter un œil. Elle avait déjà l'impression d'empiéter sur son intimité en ayant le pif dans sa penderie, pas la peine de se la jouer en prime fétichiste de la petite culotte.

Sans grande conviction et sans s'embêter à essayer quoi que ce soit d'autre, elle choisit d'enfiler un tee-shirt blanc basique à manches courtes - l'un des rares suffisamment ample pour qu'elle puisse y loger ses seins -, et l'assortit d'un pantalon de jogging noir ainsi que d'un sweet à capuche à l'effigie des Cleveland Cavaliers. Ce n'était clairement pas la tenue la plus glam' qui soit mais ce n'était pas non plus comme si elle avait eu grand choix. Lexa et elle faisaient à quelques centimètres près la même taille mais elles n'en étaient pas pour autant gaulées de la même manière et Clarke ne s'était pas sentie de s'acharner ni sur un jeans en 36 ni sur un haut relativement cintré. Bon, au moins, pour les chaussures, ça passa crème : elle glissa ses petons dans une paire de Stan Smith. En détente. Elle regarda un moment son reflet dans le miroir sur pied, s'efforça vaguement d'arranger ses cheveux ébouriffés et emporta ses propres affaires sous son bras. Incertaine quant à savoir si elle reviendrait un jour ici, la jeune femme coula une dernière œillade rêveuse vers le queen size (heureux complice et principal témoin de leurs ébats) avant de quitter la pièce.

* * *

Quand dans sa note Lexa avait fait allusion à une blatte mexicaine incrustée dans son salon, Clarke avait naïvement pensé qu'elle faisait référence à un chien ou même à un chat nommé "Narcos", "Tacos" (optez pour l'appellation à consonance sud-américaine qui vous sied le mieux) mais en y foutant les pieds, la Griffin réalisa qu'elle n'y était pas mais alors pas du tout. La blatte en question était certes probablement réellement d'origine mexicaine (encore que, ça restait à prouver) mais elle était également on ne peut plus humaine. Sous le coup de la surprise, Clarke manqua de relâcher tout son fatras.

\- Clarke Griffin, enfin debout, salua l'inconnue installée à la table du salon sans même relever les yeux de son écran d'ordinateur.

Ok. Tranquille, zen, on respire. Ne surtout pas se tirer en courant comme une trouillarde. D'façon, même si elle l'avait voulu, la jolie blonde n'aurait pas tellement pu. Ses jambes lui firent défaut au même titre que sa mâchoire. Alerte, muscles en compote.

\- Je..

\- Ton bluetooth est nettement plus bavard que Woody, la coupa l'étonnante brunette en redressant le minois pour croiser son regard. Dommage que t'arrives déjà, j'en suis qu'au début du visionnage des photos coquines sauvegardées sur ta carte sim. Ts, très mauvais timing. Mais bon, puisque t'es là, je valide celle dans la salle de bain avec le body rouge, poursuivit-elle, les traits rieurs.

_Fucking God. D'où sortait cette putain de sociopathe ?_ Clarke en perdit toutes ses couleurs. Son pouls ne se calma que lorsqu'elle réalisa que..

\- J'ai pas de body rouge.

Mais elle était bel et bien rouge comme une pivoine en pleine séance d'hyperventilation (parce que ouais, c'est connu, les pivoines hyperventilent fréquemment). La blagueuse ricana pleine balle, visiblement très, très fière de sa farce moisie.

\- Et j'étais malheureusement juste en train de jouer à Pacman, rétorqua-t-elle en tournant son écran d'ordi dans sa direction.

Effectivement, rien de libidineux en vue, rien qu'une vulgaire partie de Pac-Pac mise en pause. Clarke sentit un poids immense se retirer de ses épaules et elle laissa éclater un rire nerveux à souhait.

\- Ah, et je suis Raven, la génialement encombrante meilleure amie de Lexa, se présenta la susnommée avec toujours ce même incroyable débit de parole.

La Griffin parut surprise et à la fois assez soulagée de l'apprendre. L'avocate avait l'air d'avoir la tête sur les épaules. Elle ne pouvait pas être amie avec une totale barge, pas vrai ?

Clarke la détailla un moment alors que Raven en faisait de même. Un sourire à priori amical s'étendait sur les lèvres de cette dernière. La jolie blonde finit par se décrisper et même par lâcher une touche d'humour :

\- Génialement adepte des bodys rouges aussi, visiblement.

Amusée, l'hispanique rabattit l'écran de son PC pour concentrer toute son attention sur la visiteuse.

\- Ca dépend qui les porte, répondit-elle sur une note malicieuse.

_Shit._ Allez savoir qui de Lexa ou de Raven avait déteint sur l'autre - ou si elles étaient en partie potes à cause/grâce à ça - mais elles semblaient partager le même goût pour le rentre-dedans. Clarke se racla légèrement la gorge au sous-entendu et bouchonna un peu plus sa robe déchirée sous son bras. Elle avait tassé ses sous-vêtements à l'intérieur et n'avait pas la moindre envie qu'ils se cassent la gueule sous les yeux espiègles de la brunette. Ca aurait été lui donner une trop tentante occasion de poursuivre sur cette pente ambiguë. Raven sourit en coin sans mot dire et poussa d'un bout de basket une chaise de dessous la table pour inviter l'étudiante à prendre place en face d'elle.

\- Assieds-toi. Lexa t'a préparé le petit dej' avant de filer débiter deux-trois textes de loi bidons à du mollusque en costard.

Clarke sourit légèrement - à la délicate attention avant tout - mais également au résumé comme au jargon usité. Raven était peut-être aussi - si ce n'est plus - friande que Lexa de séduction, mais au niveau du langage, c'étaient deux mondes complètement opposés : le dandysme VS le drôle de bled. L'un dans l'autre, leurs discussions devaient être assez comiques. Clarke déposa ses affaires sur une chaise et s'installa à table sans vraiment se faire prier. Après tout, elle avait brûlé des calories à la pelle cette nuit et elle avait les crocs. Et puis, merde, depuis qu'elle avait rencontré la Woods, elle avait l'impression de vivre situation irréelle sur situation irréelle. Prendre le petit-déjeuner avec la BFF à l'humour douteux mais malgré tout plutôt cool, ce ne serait qu'une bizarrerie de plus à ajouter à la chaîne. Elle n'était plus à ça près.

\- T'emménages ? relança-t-elle la conversation en montrant du pouce le sac de voyage échoué près du canapé d'angle.

Raven n'eut pas à tourner la bouille pour voir ce à quoi elle faisait référence. Elle déposa plutôt deux pancakes dans son assiette et amena beurre, confiture, beurre de cacahuète et pâte à tartiner jusqu'à elle. Eh bah, Lexa n'avait peut-être pas l'alimentation aussi saine que son corps parfaitement sculpté le laissait à croire.

\- Je squatte par intermittence, précisa Raven après que Clarke lui ait glissé du merci poli. Mais t'inquiète, vous en aviez terminé des galipettes quand j'ai débarqué. Lex' était déjà sous la douche.

Bigre, et elle balançait sans un pet de filtre, comme s'il s'agissait d'une remarque lambda à lâcher à une inconnue. La jolie blonde était bien contente d'avoir conservé ses rougeurs d'un peu plus tôt, ça camouflait la gêne actuelle.

\- Hm. Elle t'a dit quelque chose ?

\- Tu veux vraiment savoir si elle m'a lâché un truc concernant tes performances sexuelles ?

Fallait forcément que ça arrive à un moment ou à un autre avec une Raven aussi cash : Clarke avala de travers un bout de pancake - pourtant excellent - et toussa bruyamment. L'hispanique se pencha sur la table pour s'assurer qu'elle n'allait pas crever de sitôt et lui servit un verre de jus de fruits pour faire passer la pilule.

\- Relax, princesse. Elle m'a simplement demandé de pas trop te bousculer et de t'appeler un taxi quand tu serais prête à décoller.

Clarke siffla plusieurs longues gorgées de la boisson avant de parvenir de nouveau à parler.

\- Je peux appeler le taxi moi-même, rétorqua-t-elle un brin sèchement, la gorge toujours enrouée.

Raven sembla s'amuser de son petit air mi-agacé mi-boudeur et leva les mains en signe d'innocence. Clarke tiqua légèrement en apercevant sur l'avant-bras de la jeune femme un tatouage qui ressemblait fortement à l'un de ceux que possédait Lexa.

\- Je ne suis que la messagère. Et perso, j'avais proposé que tu rentres à pattes.

_Madre de Dio_. Cette gonzesse battait tous les records de la goujaterie. Un profond dépit se lut sur les traits de l'étudiante. Réalisant sa bourde - sans pour autant culpabiliser des masses - , l'hispanique tâcha maladroitement de se rattraper :

\- Hé, me regarde pas comme ça. J'avais juste la haine que Lexa t'ait sorti un pot de Nutella alors qu'elle en achète jamais quand je lui demande. J'ai dit ça sans le penser, t'sais.

Clarke chassa ça d'un geste de la main pour lui signifier qu'elle ne lui en tenait pas rigueur, ne serait-ce que parce que ça paraissait relativement compliqué d'en vouloir à un tel clown. Raven sourit, et elle devait avoir le sourire contagieux car la jolie blonde en fit rapidement de même avant d'en revenir à ce fameux tatoo fléché qui titillait sa curiosité.

\- Vous avez eu un prix de groupe chez le tatoueur ? demanda-t-elle sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

A la question, le sourire de Raven ne disparut pas mais il s'amoindrit incontestablement. Clarke put fugacement lire l'hésitation dans son regard chocolat.

\- Figure-toi qu'on a même pas eu à débourser un rond, se reprit finalement la meilleure pote de la Woods.

Elle remonta sa manche jusqu'à la pliure de son coude pour dévoiler le tatouage dans son intégralité. Une fine et sobre flèche d'arbalète noire soigneusement dessinée surplombée de quatre mots en italique, le tout condensé sur quinze centimètre de longueur à vue d'œil. Définitivement la même que Lexa.

\- C'est quelle langue ? s'enquit Clarke, l'intérêt piqué.

Raven la scruta bizarrement, comme si elle prenait soudainement conscience que la jeune femme en face d'elle n'avait réellement pas la moindre idée de ce dont il était question.

\- Oh _newbie_.. sur quelle planète Lexa t'a t-elle dénichée ?

Clarke releva le minois et plissa le nez, dans le flou le plus total.

\- Je suis censée connaître ? C'est un truc de sororité ?

La brunette amena machinalement sa paume à son front façon facepalm et étouffa difficilement un rictus nerveux.

\- Rien à voir avec un délire tordu d'étudiantes bourrées_. _C'est du_ trig. _

A en croire sa bouille, la précision ne sembla pas éclairer la Griffin d'un iota.

\- Tu demanderas à Lexa quand tu lui rendras ses fripes, embraya Raven avant qu'elle n'ait pu poser quelconque autre question.

Elle réajusta sa manche pour camoufler le tatouage - lui signifiant par là-même que le sujet était clos - et s'extirpa souplement de son siège sous les yeux d'une Clarke toujours aussi paumée.

\- Oh, et ça m'emmerde de le dire, mais Woody-Woods a raison pour le taxi. Les chauffeurs pigeonnent à tout-va dans ce quartier de bourges. Ils triplent les tarifs quand ils connaissent pas. Je te proposerais bien de te déposer mais j'ai encore un chouille de beuh qui me vrille les sangs et ta jolie petite gueule ne mérite pas de s'éclater accidentellement contre un pare-brise.

Elle l'avait annoncé avec la plus grande des décontractions, la mine définitivement plus filoute que penaude. Clarke se fendit d'un sourire amusé.

\- T'as qu'à me dire où se trouve l'arrêt de bus le plus proche, ce sera moins risqué.

\- _Claro_. En sortant tu tournes direct à gauche. Tu continues jusqu'au tabac, tu tournes encore à gauche et tu remontes l'allée sur à peu près 800 mètres. C'est juste en face d'un bistro en angle. Il faudra que tu prennes le numéro 12, il file au centre, et de là-bas tu pourras choper quasi toutes les lignes.

Net, précis et tout ça d'une seule traite. Bravo la guide, ça valait bien une gentille petite raillerie. Clarke la lui servit sur un plateau, c'était trop tentant :

\- Tu t'y connais en transports en commun pour quelqu'un qui squatte par intermittence chez les bourges, taquina-t-elle en reprenant les propos employés un peu plus tôt par l'hispanique.

Raven eut un large sourire.

\- Le snobisme des Woods ne m'a donc pas encore totalement contaminé. Tu m'en vois.. fort aise, ponctua-t-elle théâtralement avant de lui claquer un clin d'œil.

Clarke lui répondit d'un sourire rieur. Cette nana était frappadingue, au même titre dernières quinze heures l'avaient été..

.. Et comme son existence risquait désormais de l'être maintenant qu'elle avait croisé le chemin de Lexa et de ses putain de lèvres.

* * *

**Je me sens presque coupable de ne pas avoir lâché du lemon en bonne et due forme lorsque l'occasion s'est présentée, mais pour ma défense j'étais tellement à fond dans mon trip pour dégoter de chouettes tirades à Raven que j'en ai occulté les galipettes de Clarke et Lexa (mon sens des priorités laisse à désirer, j'en conviens, je me suis mentalement baffée à la dernière relecture).**

**Mea culpa fait, vous en pensez quoi de la fameuse "blatte mexicaine" ? Casse-bonbons, sympa, flippante ? A la place de Clarke, vous auriez préféré vous faire draguer par qui ? Lexa ou Raven ? **

**Dans le prochain chapitre - qui arrivera normalement d'ici deux semaines - : introduction de nouveaux personnages & zoom sur la vie de Lexa (entre autres). **

**A la revoyure !**


End file.
